Losing it
by zen0
Summary: A few months had passed since the "Sawada Haiji incident". Goto had resumed his activites as a police officer and Masayoshi was happily stopping crime as he normally would in his Samurai Flamenco get up. The only difference was that until his appartment could be fully repaired, he had to stay at Goto's house.
1. Chapter 1

A few months had passed since the "Sawada Haiji incident". Goto had resumed his activites as a police officer and, Masayoshi was happily stopping crime as he normally would in his Samurai Flamenco get up. The only difference was that until his appartment could be fully repaired, he had to stay at Goto's house. Not that he really minded, but he was afraid of being a nuisance. Especially after what he had blurted out to him a while back; all those things about getting married, replacing his girlfriend and not to mention the fact that he somehow openly admitted thinking about whether or not his "special friend" was a virgin or not. The scene came running through his head from time to time as he looked at the older man making his cheeks turn a slight shade of red. When Goto would point it out, he would naturally say it's nothing and change the subject.

It was a lazy evening, the sun had gently start to set and, Masayoshi was sitting on the floor - his back against the bed while watching television. He wasn't alerted of any crimes today, not to mention he was done with his tasks as a model - it was time to call it a day. The news was talking about the superhero-themed musuem that Kaname had opened up recently. It was probably because he had seen it too many times in real life to be able to be truly interested in what they had to say about it. "Hmm.. Goto-San should be home soon right... ?" The blonde thought out loud while scanning the room with his eyes; it wasn't what one would call luxurious, but it was enough to live in and, that was what really mattered the most to him.

A few minutes later, the clattering of a door being opened could be heard a few steps ahead of Masayoshi. He was home. The younger boy got up to greet his good friend. "Goto-San ! Welcome home. How was your day at work ? Did you get to fight any crimes ?" The brunette shrugged and looked at him while lifting an eyebrow.  
"It was okay, I'm just a bit tired I think I'll go take a bath to relax. What about yours ?" He sounded a bit wiped out by his job.  
"Oh mine was okay, they just took pictures of me, and asked me questions about Haiji-" Goto started back at him seeming slightly annoyed, the blond boy had just remembered that Sawada Haiji was a sensitive topic and that he should avoid mentioning it in front of him. Quickly, without thinking much he tried to change the topic. "Err I mean just a few questions, nothing too important. I.. Um.. Sorry.. About mentioning that I didn't want to-" Goto interrupted him, hand on his shoulder, sighing.  
"Haa.. It's okay, don't worry about it. I should learn to get over it and behave like an adult.. It's just a bit.. Hard sometimes as it's still pretty recent." He said in an apoligetic tone while looking down. Masayoshi didn't want to let this sour mood carry on.  
"Oh ! I know ! Goto-San, let me run you a bath while you relax and get yourself some curry or something, I'll take care of everything !" Masayoshi exclaimed in total and utter motivation, his eyes glittering.  
"Pfft.. Hahaha. You really are an idiot." Goto replied laughing with a loving smile. "Oi ! I know you said you wanted to do everything my girlfriend would of but it's okay I can take care of my own bath thanks !" He said jokingly while ruffing up Masayoshi's hair as he walked towards the bathroom. Fortunately for our hero Samurai Flamenco, Goto didn't realize how red his ears were upon hearing his "joke".

Masayoshi let his body fall on the bed. It smelled like Goto. It smelled like the man he loved. He sighed. "Haa.. What am I gonna do about this..?"


	2. Chapter 2

Masayoshi had fallen asleep by the time Goto had gotten out of the shower. The black haired man stared at the blonde for a while before reaching out and gently shaking his shoulder.  
"Hey Samurai Flamenco, wake up you're drooling on my pillow." He let him know in a pretty sarcastic tone.

"Huh?! Wha?! I-I'm truly sorry Goto-san ! I don't understand how this happened-" He stuttered in embarrassment. Falling asleep was one thing, but falling asleep on his only friend's pillow because he ended up wanting to get a better idea of his scent and why it was disturbing him so much was very awkward.

The taller man sat down on the edge of the bed and gave his 'roomate' a small, loving smile  
"It's okay you idiot, don't worry about it." He chuckled.

Masayoshi made eye contact with Goto but quickly averted his gaze. He had no clue as to why but the other man's presence made his heart skip one too many beats.

"Mmmh..Okay." He simply replied still in a daze. He was observing his surroundings, lying on his side, the bed was so comfortable he swore he could of stayed like this forever, when suddenly he noticed someone had come to lie down with a thud, right in front of him, and most of all, very close to his face.  
"G-goto-san!?" He yelped slightly surprised, eyes wide.

"What?" Goto looked at him, unaffected by their current situation. "What's wrong?" He raised an eyebrow along with his tone.

"Well..you..you're so close.." He felt his cheeks become hot and couldn't understand why, all the blond knew was that he'd never felt like this before.

"For someone who proposed we get married, I'm not sure you realised what that would of implied." He snorted looking into Masayoshi's eyes, only to be avoided by the shy superhero who was currently a few centimetres away from his face.  
"Are you sure you don't have a fever or something though ?" He reached out a hand and put it on the other man's forehead.

"N-no I'm fine really. Don't worry about me.." He tried to keep his calm but he stuttered and his voice squeaked at the end of his phrase. He could deal with crime, aliens, super villains and the government, but he couldn't handle the current situation at all. _What a joke_ he thought.

"Are you still angry?" Goto pondered observing the blond.

"Was I angry?" He retorted slightly surprised.

"I dunno, for the marriage thing..I guess I did shoot you down. I didn't think you were being serious but you've been out of it since then.. Are you mad at me?" He explained as his hand trailed down from Masayoshi's forehead to his shoulder.

"I just thought.. That we were close and that you would accept that's all.. Do you not like me as much as I like you ?" He was looking down, feeling really shy but he decided to ask him anyway, even if his voice was really weak as he spoke and even if it was embarrassing as hell, part of him, deep down, wanted an answer.

"Don't get me wrong I certainly don't dislike you I..I mean.. I don't want to get you involved into something weird.. Since you already have your dose of weird things to deal with.." he let out an uneasy laugh as Masayoshi furrowed his eyebrows trying to understand what Goto could possibly be talking about.

"Weird..? What would be weird about it?" he questioned clearly confused.

"I wonder.." He said sarcasticly as he started to laugh. Masayoshi looked up to see Goto smiling as he felt a hand petting his hair.  
"You really are naive you know that ?" The blond came close to Goto, hanging onto his shirt, his face buried in the other man's chest. He wasn't sure if it was okay, and let's face it, if he wasn't still half asleep he probably would of never of had the guts to do it but he felt so right when he was close to Goto like this, he felt like he belonged, and he loved that.  
The taller man took him into an embrace, one hand on his hips and the other wrapped around the back of his head.

"Goto-san.." Saying his name in a tiny voice he clung onto him tighter. "I feel really weird." He felt like he could die. He never thought about dying when he was fighting crime nor when his manager would yell at him, and it was indeed very scary, but right now, he could really die in Goto's arms.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of..I just got carried away, forgive me Masayoshi.." He was about to get up when the blond held onto him.

"Goto-san ! Please don't sound so sad ! I didn't mean that !" He exclaimed in a panic that he wore so obviously on his face.

"Then what..What did you mean ?" The dark haired man asked looking down at Masayoshi who was in a state of total and utter confusion.  
"And..Why are you so red ? Are you sure you aren't coming down with something ?"

"No I…Goto-san.. Whenever I'm around you my chest feels tight, it's hard to breathe, I get nervous, I can't talk normally anymore, my face feels hot, I feel hot, I get dizzy and I feel like I will die. But I'm still alive so..what's happening to me ?" He blurted out the truth, not even knowing what to expect as an answer he was on the edge of crying as he felt so, so ashamed of himself for burdening Goto with another one of his problems.

"Masayoshi." Goto said in a very stern voice. The blond was afraid of what was to come next, he closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect and wanting to forget for even a slight second that he was in this situation. He felt warm strong arms wrap around himself and let out a gasp.  
"You really are an idiot aren't you ?" Goto joked in a voice that was so reassuring it managed to make Masayoshi relax.  
"But don't worry..I..I feel the same way too. I guess we could call it love." He squeezed him tighter into the hug, not wanting to let the younger boy see his blushing.


End file.
